


Ameliorate

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: Ameliorate: To make or become better, more bearable, or more satisfactory.Ever since he met Tyler, Oliver has become a better person.





	Ameliorate

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is awful, don't ever get me wrong. And I never want to romanticize someone being an antagonist or any form of a bad-natured character. However, I do believe that people can improve or change.

     Everyone had noticed the change in Oliver's mood. It was a huge step away from the boy Boring High School was used to. He had become calm. That was the best way to describe it, at least. Nothing bothered him. He was easier on the drama club, payed more attention in class, and didn't start fights. He did pick his battles, instead of just choosing to fight all of them. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders. No one even knew the half of it, but they were all too scared to ask, anyway. Oliver Schermerhorn was happy. The whole school intended to keep it that way.

     What they didn't know was that the effects he was having were all due to a Freshman. A Senior and a Freshman was too cliche of a relationship, sure, but Oliver wasn't in this for free dick, like the tales of these types of relationships went. No - Oliver truly felt something for the younger boy. And maybe it was because they were too afraid of being judged, but they never told anyone. Not even Kate and Emaline, the schools resident gays.This was their secret. And to be perfectly honest, it made Oliver float. Everything he did just had such an amazing amount of pep. Tyler lived to watch his boyfriend from the other side of the cafeteria, being the blushing, shy, kind boy he had turned him into. Tyler saw the good in Oliver before anyone else did. Even Emaline confessed that she always thought he was bad through and through, even while they dated. Not Tyler. Tyler looked at the tall boy and saw a hard shell, but a soft inside. Maybe this second layer only came about when Oliver locked eyes with Tyler, or maybe it had always been there. 

     Oliver noticed himself getting better, too. How could he not? But he loved it regardless. He loved feeling happy. Tyler made him more than happy, even. All of these emotions were just so new to him. 

 

     "Hey." Oliver whispered from behind Tyler. He had found him in bathroom, alone, skipping class.

     "You should be in class." Tyler commented, not greeting his boyfriend.

     "So should you." Oliver replied, leaning forward to kiss Tyler's cheek.

     "Are you here to drag me off so I can 'get my education'?" Tyler asked, shoving Oliver slightly.

     "No. But I am, however, here to kiss you and tell you I've been thinking about you all day." Oliver kissed him, nothing more than a mere peck, and then pulled away. "I really have been thinking about you all day."

     "I've been thinking about you too." Tyler smiled, pulling out a sketch of Oliver from his binder. Oliver cooed, making goo-goo eyes at the paper.

     "It is the second most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen." He whispered. Tyler looked disappointed, and so his head fell. "The first is you." Oliver mumbled, embracing Tyler in a hug. Tyler sighed in relief, burying hid head into Oliver's chest. The bell then rung, releasing school for the day. The two boys climbed out of the bathroom window, doing so so that they couldn't be seen holding hands as they walked to the woods. Oliver wasn't romantic, but he supposes that Tyler brought out all these mushy words in him as well. Tyler was good like that, and Oliver loved him for it.


End file.
